


Visiting Old High School

by Axelex12



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Coitus Interruptus, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, F/M, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV First Person, POV Robin Hood, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Divorce, Reunion Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, hot for teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Robins fantasies of Mrs. Fisher are fulfilled at Storybrooke High School Reunion.Robin Hood/Ingrid Fisher
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan (mentioned), Marian/Robin Hood (divorced), Snow Queen | Ingrid | Sarah Fisher/Male OC (divorced), Snow Queen | Ingrid | Sarah Fisher/Robin Hood
Kudos: 3





	Visiting Old High School

"Hello, Robin."

I turned and smiled. I expected to see at least a couple of my old teachers when I decided to stop by my old Storybrooke Highigh School, but I was still surprised to see Mrs. Fisher standing there. What was even more amazing was that she looked just as hot as I remembered.

"Hello, Mrs. Fisher," I replied. She was my toughest teacher. She taught honors biology and I had to fight hard to get a good grade.

She was not one of the 'beautiful' people, but she had an air of confidence that was very attractive. Of course, back in high school I didn't see it. All I saw then was the same thing every other teenage boy saw. I'm sure her large breasts still befuddled the boys in her classes.

"You can call me Ingrid now," she smiled as she leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I couldn't help it. I blushed. It was silly at my age, but all those boyhood fantasies came back in a flash. It didn't help that her breasts brushed my arm.

"You know, poor Peter Pan was a lot brighter than he showed in your class," I said. It was the first thing that came to mind. I groaned silently. She frowned for a moment and then grinned as she obviously remembered Peter. He was a friend of mine who sat next to me in her class. He almost failed because he couldn't focus on what she was saying. His eyes seldom left Mrs. Fisher's breasts.

"Do you know that he tried to pick me up at graduation?" she asked with a laugh. "My husband was only ten feet away at the time!"

"That's Peter!" I laughed. "He really had a thing for you."

"Only certain parts of me," she said with a roll of her eyes. We both knew what she meant. I laughed as I glanced down at her breasts. I realized what I was doing and quickly looked back at her eyes, but it was too late. She caught me. I would have blushed again, but her smirk distracted me.

Mrs. Fisher always dressed proper and never did anything special to draw attention to her chest. Yet, it was no surprise that she often caught male students ogling them. What was a surprise, at least to me, was that she never became mad. She would normally just ignore the attention and move on. Occasionally, she would give a slight smile or smirk before moving on. It was only at that very moment that I realized that she liked the attention her breasts received. She was obviously proud of them.

"What ever happened to Peter?" she asked politely.

"He became a lawyer and married a nice girl," I said, and then grinning added, "She looked a little like you." Mrs. Fisher laughed.

"Same height and hair color?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"And she looked like me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, parts of her looked like parts of you," I said, stressing the word parts. This time I intentionally looked at her breasts. She rolled her eyes when I looked back up.

"At least you got over some of that shyness you had back in high school," was all she said.

"That was a lot of years ago," I smiled. We looked at each other for a moment before she changed the subject.

"So, what brings you back here?" she asked.

"Mr Gold", I replied. Mr Gold was my old soccer coach and psychology teacher. He was a heck of a guy that did a lot for me back in high school. I heard from a friend that he was retiring this year. I had the day off and decided to stop by and say hello. It was the last week of classes and no one ever did any real work this week anyway.

"He's off today," Mrs. Fisher said. "His daughter graduated college and he took the day to help her move back home."

"Little Kelsey graduated college?" I asked in amazement. Mrs. Fisher nodded and grinned.

"You're not the only one getting older," she laughed.

"Maybe, but you don't seem to have aged at all," I said, surprised by my own audacity. Ingrid blushed for the first time.

"You need to visit more often," she laughed. "It will do wonders for my ego!"

"How would you like to go for a cup of coffee?" I asked. I planned on arriving just before the school day ended, but a phone call from work held me up for fifteen minute. The students were already gone for the day. So was just about everyone else. Mrs. Fisher hesitated before shaking her head, but she was smiling to take the sting out of her decision.

"I'd love to, but I have to start packing up my classroom," she said. "I'm leaving tomorrow for vacation."

"Oh, where are you and Mr. Fisher going?" I asked politely.

"Mr. Fisher can go straight to hell as far as I'm concerned!" she snapped, and then calmed visibly and continued, "I however, am going to the Florida Keys with my sister."

"Sorry," I said when she finished. "I didn't hear that you were divorced."

"We're not yet," she sighed. "I caught him with another woman earlier this year."

"Sorry," I said again, not sure what else to say. She smiled sadly and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we've been getting along for the last few years anyway," she replied, and then asked me, "How about you? Are you married?"

"And divorced," I replied.

"Marian?" she asked with a smile. Marian was my high school sweetheart.

"Yep," I sighed. "We cared for each other a lot, but not as much as we liked to fight."

"A love-hate relationship?"

"Definitely," I sighed, and then grinned and added, "We hated to love each other and loved to hate each other. It was that way pretty much from the start."

"Still, you married her," Mrs. Fisher teased, reading my joking tone and guessing that I was okay.

"The sex was amazing," I joked.

"Ouch! I deserved that one!" she laughed. I joined her.

"Are you sure you can't pack up your class another time?" I asked. "I really would like to catch up with you."

"Sorry," she replied with a shake of her head, but then she smiled and added, "Of course, if you're willing to help, I'm sure there would be time for some coffee afterward."

"How about something a little stronger than coffee?" I asked, and seeing her frown quickly added, "Just some dinner at a local restaurant."

"We'll see," she said, but her nod belied her words. She led the way to her classroom. I walked in and smiled.

"What are you grinning about?" she asked.

"Nothing. It just hasn't changed all that much since I was here," I replied.

"I'm surprised you remember what it looks like. You didn't stare as badly as Peter, but then again, you weren't particularly focused on your class work either," she teased. I shook my head and she added, "What? You think I didn't notice?"

I finally shrugged and started to laugh. I decided I would stop thinking of her as Mrs. Fisher, and start thinking of her as Ingrid. For some reason she was having fun teasing me. I was enjoying teasing her just as much, so I decided to go with it.

"That's nothing, Ingrid. You should have seen the day dreams I had about you," I replied. This time she turned red.

"It was so long ago that I'm surprised you still remember them," she said with a laugh.

"Remember them? I still have them," I replied.

"Nonsense!" she laughed.

"Are you kidding?" I joked. "I can still see you in that blood red mini skirt."

"I never wore a blood red mini skirt! I never wore any mini skirt!" she cried, and then added more softly, "At least not to class."

"In my imagination you did," I teased. "It had a matching tub top!" This time she burst out laughing.

"I've never worn a tub top," she said. "Not even outside of class."

"What a shame," I said with a mock sigh.

"Just start putting those books in this box," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I need to go into the back room and get some stuff."

"Okay," I said. "Maybe when you come back I'll tell you about a fantasy of mine where you were wearing that mauve suit you liked so much!"

"Don't remind me about that suit!" she groaned. "I spilled ink all over it and had to throw it away a few years back." She obviously missed the suit.

"It really did look good on you," I said seriously. Ingrid rolled her eyes, smiled and went into the back room. I started packing the box with the books she pointed out.

"Robin! Can you give me a hand?" Ingrid called as I was just finishing up the box. I put the last book in it and went into the back room. There were high shelves in the back and Ingrid was standing on a ladder reaching for something on the top shelf.

"Can you hold the ladder still?" she asked in annoyance. "I need to get the carrying case for my microscope. One of the janitors must have put it up here." She was focused on reaching for the case. Her skirt was conservative, but I still got a nice look at her legs from my vantage point. What was worse was that her blouse was no longer tucked in. She was so focused on the case that she didn't realize the state of her clothes or my view.

"Why don't you get down and let me get it?" I asked, trying to force my eyes to look away. It was a lost cause.

"No, I've almost got it!" she said as she stretched a little further. I was now holding the ladder. I looked up and could see that her stretching caused gaps between her blouse buttons. I could see her pale pink bra. It was a long time since the sight of a woman's bra caused my manhood to stir, yet the sight of Ingrid's confined breasts did just that.

"Ingrid, I think you're going to be short one blouse if you stretch any further," I said, kicking myself for not staying quiet.

"What?" she asked, looking down at me for the first time. She saw her predicament and stopped stretching as she cried, "Oh my!" She quickly descended the ladder.

"Maybe you should get the case," she said. I'd never seen a woman blush such a dark shade of red. There went all of my fantasies of her intentionally showing her body off for me.

"Okay," I said, but then mumbled just loud enough for her to hear, "And you don't think I still have daydreams about you!"

"Robin!" she snapped in shock.

"Hey, I'm just being honest," I sighed, still cursing myself silently for opening my big mouth earlier and calling her attention to the stretched blouse.

I climbed the ladder and took the carrying case off of the shelf. I looked down to find Ingrid's eyes locked on the bulge in my pants. It made sense since it was pretty much eye level at the moment. Ingrid was biting her lower lip, obviously deep in thought as I handed her the bag.

I jumped off the last step and tried to ignore what had just happened. Ingrid's lack of reaction made it harder for some reason. A comment could have lightened the situation or a change of subject would have allowed us to pass it by as if it never happened. Yet, neither happened. Ingrid glanced down at my obvious bulge once more time before meeting my eyes.

"Robin, in all my years of teaching I've always done the professional thing," she sighed. To say I was surprised by where this conversation was going would have been a huge understatement! "Maybe it's because of my pending divorce. Or, maybe it's because I find myself really attracted to you, but for the first time in my life I want to do something risky! Maybe even stupid."

She looked nervous as hell as she said the words. I knew it was a large step away from her normal attitude and reaction toward things. I had a fleeting thought of making sure she was serious, but it passed so quickly that I barely noticed it. I pulled Ingrid to me and crushed her lips to mine. She moaned and pushed her tongue into my mouth.

I'm not sure how long we stood there kissing, but I enjoyed every moment of it. My hands eventually fell to her breasts and I massaged them through her blouse for a while. My dick was really hard by then and I wanted her to feel my excitement. I reached around her and pulled her toward me by her ass. It was far firmer than I expected.

Our pelvises met and we both moaned into each other's mouth. Ingrid hugged me tight, driving her breasts into my chest. I gave her ass a good squeeze and she finally broke our kiss.

"Wow!" she cried. "Let's live out some of those fantasies of yours!" I groaned and she smiled. "And if your really lucky, I'll let you help me fulfill some of my mine!"

I used one hand to undo my pants. My other hand was busy at Ingrid's skirt.

"My skirt and not my blouse?" she asked in surprise.

"I've always been turned on by your ass as well as your chest," I replied honestly. "Besides, I've wanted you too long to wait!" She looked ready to make some sort of joke, but just then my cock sprang loose.

"Oh my! This is going to be something special!" she said, reaching for my cock. Her skirt fell to the floor and I pulled her into another kiss. Ingrid took my cock in her hand and rubbed it up and down her slit. It was already wet.

"If you want a passing grade in my class, you'll have to do an especially good job!" she said with a grin. I guess she wanted to start with one of her fantasies. Although, who didn't have a fantasy about sleeping with a teacher for a better grade?

"Why Mrs. Fisher, that would be so wrong!" I said, roll playing the part of a student.

"I know," she said. "Now get to work or get out! I'm sure your parents won't mind seeing an F on your report card."

"What do I have to do to get an A?" I asked, taking over rubbing the head of my cock up and down her pussy.

"You're not man enough for an A!" she snapped. I shoved my cock into Mrs. Fisher and she gasped.

"We'll see about that!" I growled and started fucking my old science teacher. I lifted her onto the table and spread her legs wide. Mrs. Fisher groaned and panted with every thrust.

"Robin, you're amazing!" she cried.

"You too Ingrid!" I replied as I leaned forward and kissed her again.

"Robin, do you mind the role playing?" she asked, obviously a little uncomfortable.

"So Mrs. Fisher, have I earned an A yet?" I asked, trying to sound young and hesitant. It was silly because I was really riding her. My voice might be tentative, but my actions certainly weren't.

"Maybe a C," she replied with a smirk.

"Only a 'C'?" I growled, a little offended.

"Well, you are young and inexperienced," she replied. I reached up and pulled her blouse apart. The buttons popped off.

"Robin!" Ingrid cried in surprise.

"Sorry, Mrs. Fisher. In my inexperience I got so excited I just had to see your breasts!" I growled. She looked at me silently for a moment before smiling.

"Tits!" she said, obviously forgiving me her ripped blouse.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Boys don't use the word 'breasts'. They call them 'tits'," she laughed.

"If you think those are the only two words we have for them then you really don't know how much we talk about them," I grinned. "In fact Peter's favorite terms were 'jugs' or 'rack'. As in, 'Did you see the jugs on that one?' or 'Look at the rack on that babe!'" Ingrid laughed.

"Did he used those terms when talking about me?" she asked. We were still fucking and she was obviously getting hotter by the moment. She loved the thought of guys talking about her breasts.

"Sometimes," I replied. "But normally we called yours the 'beasties'!"

"Oh! That's so naughty!" she cried, but then she smiled and asked, "Why don't you let the beasties out to play?" I grinned and unsnapped her bra. Her breasts burst out of their confines. Her nipples were large and deep red. Mrs. Fisher reached up and started pinching them as she asked, "What do you think?"

"I think Peter is going to hate my guts when I tell him about this!" I cried.

"You wouldn't dare!" she snapped in reply. I leaned forward and kissed one of her nipples.

"Oh yes!" she cried, forgetting about Peter for the moment. "They are very sensitive!"

"I noticed," I smiled before refocusing my attention to her nipples. She started moaning and groaning. Her nipples really were sensitive. Five minutes later Ingrid's head was thrashing side to side as she fought off her orgasm.

"I can't hold off much longer!" she finally gasped.

"Then don't," I smiled, and then looking into her eyes added, "Mrs. Fisher, cum for me. I want my A!"

"Oh!" she cried as her orgasm began. "You've earned it! You get an A-plus in my class!" I could feel her pussy spasm around my cock. It felt amazing! Ingrid was hugging me tightly as she shivered and shook in orgasm.

I tried to fight off my own orgasm because there was still so much I wanted to do with my old teacher. It wasn't easy and became impossible when I felt Mrs. Fisher's pussy let loose a stream of fluid.

"Yes!" she cried as she grabbed my ass and pulled me deep. That was it! I grunted and started filling her pussy with my cum, almost uncontrollably. This seemed to bring on another mini orgasm for Ingrid. She moaned, "It feels so good!"

It was all I could do to remain standing. Thankfully we were leaning against each other by this time. We stayed like that for some time while we calmed down.

"Oh my," Ingrid said as her wits slowly returned. "We really shouldn't have done that." She pushed me away and picked up her skirt.

"So, do you think you can get my grade changed to an A plus?" I asked. She looked at me and grinned when she realize I was joking. Who really cares what grade they got back in high school?

"What A plus?" she teased back.

"Hey, you said I got an A plus..." I began, but she cut me off. She surprised me by becoming serious. She was buttoning the button on her skirt.

"Robin, that really was the best sex I've had in a long time. Maybe even the best ever," she sighed. "I haven't cum so hard in years!"

"You?" I said. "I didn't think I could get that excited anymore!"

"So, I excited you?" she asked with a smile.

"No," I replied, surprising her until I continued, "You excite me."

"It doesn't seem so," she teased, glancing down.

"Oh, on more levels then just that," I said, and then laughing added, "Although give me a few minutes and that one will show itself as well." Ingrid was looking at me oddly.

"It's been so long since someone spoke to me this way," she said as she looked away and tried to figure out what to do about her blouse. I took her chin in my hand and lifted it. She looked nervous, but sighed and relaxed visibly when I kissed her once more.

"Mr. Fisher is a fool," I said softly when we broke apart. Ingrid laughed.

"Just for that I'm going to fulfill another of your fantasies," she smiled.

"Which one? I have so many," I teased.

"Sit up on the table and I'll show you," she offered. I frowned in curiosity and did as she asked. My pants were still undone and Ingrid moved them so that she had full access to my cock. She leaned forward and kissed the head of my dick. I groaned and she smiled saying, "Every guy daydreams about this."

It took her a few minutes to bring life back to my cock, but we both obviously enjoyed the time and effort.

"Now what?" I asked with a grin. Ingrid met my gaze and then moved up a little. She used both hands to wrap my cock in her tits. "Wow!" I cried.

"I thought you might like that," she grinned, making my cock disappear between her breasts. "What do you think Peter will say when you tell him about this?"

"I'm not going to," I replied, and then added before she could say anything, "He wouldn't believe me anyway!" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

After that we didn't say anything for quite a while. Ingrid continued to stroke my cock between her breasts and occasionally she would lick the head. She would always make eye contact when she did it. Each time I felt a shiver run through my cock.

Every once in a while it would hit me that my old high school teacher, a woman I fantasized about for years, was really working my cock with her huge breasts! Not only that, but it was pretty obvious that she wanted me to cum! Her eyes demanded it.

She surprised me when she let go of her breasts and grabbed my cock with her hand. She stroked it as she leaned forward and started tonguing my balls. The sight was amazing! She took first one and then the other ball into her mouth. Ingrid knew just the right amount of pressure to use!  
"I'm going to cum!" I cried.

"Where would you like to do it?" Ingrid asked. "My mouth or breasts?"

"Both!" I cried and started cumming. Ingrid grinned as the first few spurts hit her face. She opened her mouth and took the next few down her throat. The rest she let fall on her chest. I don't know about Ingrid, but I was certainly surprised by the amount of cum I let loose! Especially considering that it was the second time.

"That was nice," she said as she cleaned herself up. I was pretty much slumped on the table.

"That may be the understatement of the year," I sighed. Ingrid laughed.

"So, you're satisfied?"

"I'd say I'm sated, not satisfied," I replied. "I don't think I'll ever be satisfied when it comes to you. There are just so many fantasies left to fulfill!"

"Oh my," she laughed. "What kind of a monster are you?"

"One that plans on making sure everyone of both of our fantasies gets met," I replied.

"I don't know if I can..." she began, but was interrupted by a voice coming from the classroom.

"Ingrid! Are you there?"

She looked at me as her face drained of all its color. There really wasn't much I could say to make the situation any better.

"It's principle Jones!" she whispered, obviously frightened. She was desperately trying to figure out what to do about her ripped blouse. I quickly looked around the room and saw a lab coat. I pointed toward it as I button my pants.

"I'll stall him," I whispered. "Hurry up!" I was half way out of the room before I saw her nod.

"Principle Jones!" I said as I reentered the class. He was only a few feet from the door to the back room. "How are you?" He looked at me with a frown.

"I'm sorry?" he said. I smiled.

"I was a student here when you were only vice principle," I said. "I'm surprised you don't remember me. Especially after that incident during basketball season."

"Robin?" he asked in amazement. I nodded and he smiled.

"So, did you really get thrown into the cheerleaders dressing room or did you just go?" he asked with a grin.

"A little of both," I laughed. He shook his head.

"What bring you back here?" he asked. I told him about Gold and he told me the same thing as Ingrid.

"Yeah, Mrs. Fisher told me," I said. This seemed to remind him of why he came.

"Is Ingrid back there?" he asked. "I know she leaving tomorrow for vacation and I need her to sign something."

"Yes," I replied, but then quickly added, "She'll be out in a minute. She's packing up and is in the middle of putting away some chemicals. She chased me out because I didn't have a pair of safety glasses." He frowned and looked ready to go into the back.

"So, how are Mrs. Emma and the kids?" I asked. He smiled and started talking about his oldest son who was in the Marines. Mr. Killian Jones was a tough principle, but somewhere during my time in high school I realized that his one soft spot was his kids. He really could talk about them for hours and doing so usually put him in a better mood.

"And little Sara is captain of her field hockey team," he was saying when Ingrid finally came out from the back. She was dressed in the smock and obviously had listened to our conversation because she was carrying her safety glasses. Her appearance reminded the principle why he came.

Ingrid quickly signed whatever paper he brought. Principle Jones said his goodbyes and left. We watched him go. Ingrid let out a long heartfelt sigh once we were only.

"The first time in my entire career that I do something like this and I almost get caught!" she groaned.

"You mean you don't make a habit of seducing your ex-students?" I asked. She looked almost offended, but my smile stopped her. Instead, she shook her head and sighed again.

"Robin Locksley, you are the first and last ex-student I plan on seducing," she said.

"At least you admit seducing me!" I teased. Instead of getting upset, she laughed.

"Well, you are handsome for someone so young," she joked back. "And inexperienced."

"About that inexperience," I said, deciding to go with it instead of being offended. "You know, many of my fantasies have you in that lab coat. Let's go back into the other room."

"Are you crazy?" she asked in amazement. "Don't you have any fantasies about me at my house or your place?" I smiled. This was going to be one hell of a night.

"Sure," I replied. "But let's go into the back and finish packing up."

"And that's all!" she snapped. I smiled and shrugged. Ingrid led me into the backroom.

"Put those in there," she said, pointing out another stack of books and the box they belonged in. Ingrid went back to the shelves and bent over to take some stuff from the bottom shelf. I quickly moved behind her and held her hips as I rubbed my cock against her ass.

"You're hopeless!" she snapped, but she didn't push me away.

"Actually, I'd say I'm hopeful," I teased as I leaned forward and started caressing her breasts through her lab coat.

"Let's finish packing and go back to my place," she said.

"We will," I replied. "Later."

Ingrid stood and faced me. She looked into my eyes and saw the desire there. I watched her eyes as she smiled. Her own desire started to flair.

"What do you have in mind?" she finally asked.

"You'll see," I grinned and pulled her lips to mine once more. We kissed and once again her tongue found mine. I broke the kiss after a few moments and added, "First you have to remove all your clothes under that lab coat." I thought she might hesitate, but Ingrid just grinned.

"I hope my sister doesn't expect me to be good company tomorrow," she laughed as she moved the lab coat and undid her skirt. "Or maybe even the first few days of the vacation. I expect this is going to be one long and spectacular night!" Her skirt hit the floor.

"I don't suppose you can meet her at the Keys on Monday?" I asked, holding my arms open.

"We'll see," she replied with a smile as she came to me. I could feel her nakedness under the thin lab coat as I hugged and kissed her. Ingrid was already breathing heavily and my dick was stirring for the third time.

I knew part of the sexual excitement between us was because she was also my old teacher Mrs. Fisher, but that couldn't possible explain it all. Ingrid was conservative and professional, but deep inside there was a woman hungry for attention. I was surprised to find in myself a desire to fill that hunger.

"How do you want me?" she asked, her eyes lit with her arousal.

"Every way imaginable!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave comment.


End file.
